ADVENTUREZ
by TomatolipsSexypinkCowsguurl
Summary: THEY ALL GOES ON ADVENTUREZ TOTES FUN STORIE ABOUT LOVE AND THRILL.


**THIS IS A NICE STORY SO BE NOICE NO IM NOT HIGH LOL OMG SO YEAH IT IS DR WHO AND SHERLOCK AND PSYCH:**

* * *

ONE DAY THE DOCTOR WAS WALKING THROUGH LONDON WITH HIS COMPANION MANGO BUM. MANGO BUM WAS THE SEXIEST MANGO IN THE UNIVERSE BUT SHE WAS ALSO VERY DUMB. 'OH MAN' THOUGHT DOCTOR WHO. 'I HAVE A DUYMB COMPANION.'

'LOL' SAID MANGO BUM.

'I MISS ROSE BUT SHES GONE AND SHES PROBS HAVING BABEES WITH MY OTHER FACE.' SAD DOCTOR WHO SADYL.

'THEN MANGO BUM GOT OFFENED SO SHE WENT TO THE BUCKINGHAM PALACE FOR COFFI.'

THEN THE DOCTOR WHO WAS BORED. AGAIN. 'IM BERED HE SADI.'

THEN HE WENT TO TWO TWO ONE BEE BAKER STRETE AND HE SAW A VERY GOOD LOOKING MAN WITH CURLY BLACK HAIR AND PRETTY GREY EYES.

'YAY PRETTY.' SADI DOCTOR WHO.

'YAY PRETY SAID SHERLOKCK.'

THEY WHENT TO THE FLAT AND THEN SAW JOHN THE HEDGEHOG BOU.

'OMG ITS A HEDGEHOG BOY' SAID DOCTOR

'YAH' SAID JOHN.

THEN THEY WANTED A MOOSE BUT MOOSES COST TOO MUCH MONEY IF YOU EAT A CAT SO THEY SETTLED ON A CUTE LITTLE TIGER. THE TIGER WAS NAMED ROSE TIGER.

'LOL SE WAT I DID DERE.' SAID DOCTOR.

'HAHA, HAHA, HAHA, HO.' SAID SHERLOCK AND HEDGEHOG JOHN.

THEN A CUTE IDEA CAME TO DRS MIND.

'HEY WHY DONT YOU HEDGEHOG BOI AND CONSULTING CRIMINAL BE MAH COMPANIONS!'

'OMGOMG! YEEEES! SAID SHERLOCK.'

THEN THEY GOT ON THE TARDIS BUT UNFORTUNATELY THEY FORGOT JOHN AND HE WAS LEFT IN THE FLAT.

ALL ALONE.

EATING A HAGRID SHROOM.

THE FIRST PLACE THEY WENT WAS THE DALEK PLACE. THE DALKES SEEM TO POP UP EVERYWHERE SO NOW THEY WERE IN NACHOLAND.

'OH YUMMY' SAID SHERLOCK.

'YEAH YUMMY' SAID DOCTOR

'HEY U COPIED MY MOUTH.' SAID SHERLOCK

THEN THE DOCTOR AND SHERLOCK FOUGHT BUTT THEN A PIE HIT STEVE THE DALKEK. STEVE BEGUN TO CRI.

'NO STEVE' SAID SHERL.. 'NO CRI PLZ. UR TO CUTE TO CRI. ILUV YOUS.;

'YAY SAID STEVE.' AND THEN THEY GOT MARRID.

DOCTOR WATCHS THEM SAY THER VOWS. 'HOW CUTIES' HE SADI.

THEN DR AND SHELROCK GO BACK TO TWO TWO ONE BEE BAKERS STREETS. AND JHON IS HALF \WAY THROUGH HUIS HAGRID SHROOM.

'TIS TASTY DONT JUDGE' SAID JOHN.

'KK'.

AND THEN SHERLOICK WANTED TO MAKE A COW SO DR LEFT HIM FOR A LIL BIT AND DECIDED TO GO FIND MANGO BUM. MANGO BUM WAS EATING ENCHILADAS AT THE BUCKINGHAM PALACE. TIS VERY TASTY OK? THEN DOCTOR DECIDED THAT MANGO BUM WAS GETTING TOO FAT SO HE KNOCKZ DOWN THE ENCHILADA AND SHE CRI.

'WAH. U DROPS MY ENCHILADA.' SHE SAID.

'U GETTING FATTER THAN MICROFT HOMIES.' SAID DOCTOR.

'OK' REPLIES MANGO BUM.

THEN MANGO BUM AND DOCTOR GO ON AN ADVENTURE TO DORALAND. IT IS TOO SCARRYY SO THEY GO BACK TO LONDON. IT HAS ONLY PASSED TWENTY SEVEN POINT 123 SECONDS WHEN THEY GET BACK TO BUCKET STRETE.

'HAI' SAYS SHERL.

'HAI SHERL,' SAYS DOCTOR.

THEN JOHN WANT TO TAKE RIDE ON SHERLOCKS COW, SO HE GETS ON COW. IT WAS REALLY FUNN BUT THEN THE COW BEGANS TO GURLE AND THEN IT EXPLODED. JUST LIKE THE MICROWAVE FROM OTHER FANFIC. 'AAAAAAAAH! AAAAAGHHH IM SOOOOO SCARED!1 I GETTING THROWN OF BY COW!' SCREAMED JOHN CALMY.

'OMG WHATS GOING ON.' SAID GUS.

'GUS?' SAID SHERLOCK. 'WHATS YOU DOING HERE?'

'IM ALWAYS HERE. YOU JUST DONT KNOW IT.' SAID GUS MAKING A LARGE GRIN WHICH SHOWED OF HIS ELECTRIC TEETH.

'WHERE IS SHAWNY BOI?' ASKES MANGO BUM.

'OH SHAWNY BOI IS TAKING A SHOER. WITH LASSIE' SAID GUS.

'WAHT IN ME SHOWER?! HOW DARE HE TOOKS SHOWER IN ME SHOWER?'

V

'IM SORRIS SHERL. I LIKE THE SMELL OF UR APPLE SOAP.' SAID SHAWN, WHO HAS JUST CAMED OUT OF SHOWER IN PINK BATHROBE.

'LOL MEE TOO.' SAYS SHERLOICK.

THEN JAWN FINALLY FELLS OF THE CAOW AND THE COWS INNER LAYER EXPLODED. INSIDE WAAS….MYCROFT! EATING DORAS SHOES.

'MYCROFT! WAHT YOU DOING IN THERE?' AATE JAWN.

'WELL THE COW WAS A PERFECT RUSE FOR WHEN I ATE DORAS SHOES. THEYS TASTEYYY YUM YUM YUMMY.'

'I DEDUCE SOMEONE ELSE IS IN THEIR WITH YOU.' SAID SHERLOCK AT THE SAME TIME SHAWNY BOY SIAD, 'I AM SENSING YOU HAVE SOMETHING…..NO! SOMEONE ELSE IN THERE WITH YOUU.'

'WAHT U DEDUCE TOO?!' SAID SHERL.

'LAWL NO ME PSYCHIC.' SAID SHWAN.

'KK' SAID SHERLOCK.

'BUT NOW WE NEED TO FINDS WHOS IN THE COW WITH MYCROFT!' SAID JAWN.

'YAH' SAIS GUS. TOGETHER THEY ALL PULL OUT THE OTHER PERSON INSIDE.

'OH NOOOOOOOOOOO!' SCREAMES EVERYONE.

'IT. IS.-

To be continued.

* * *

**So I hope you liked this inspirational story! R&R guys! Thank you! :D**


End file.
